Seren Miyaki
"If you want to see the sun rise then I advise refraining from mentioning '''work '''while i'm in hearing range. Thank you.- Seren Miyaki Seren Miyaki '''is a Soul Reaper and member of the Eighth Division. Seren was born in North Rukon's 79th district and swore to become a Shinigami so he could open their eyes to how bad most of Rukongai's residents living conditions were. Appearance Pushing an impressive height of 180, Seren is no midget. He has pale grey hair that is close to being white. When on duty of fighting, Seren ties his long hair back with whatever's availible. If there is nothing, he tears strips of the end of his shihaikushō, much to the disgust of everyone else. Because of his habit, the hem of his shihaikushō is torn and ragged along with his sleeves. Seren keeps his zanpakutō tied to his sash with string so it hangs there. What most don't notice is the penertrating red colour of his eyes which even he didn't pay much attention to due to his eyelids always appearing half-closed, giving him a lazy appearance. Seren also wears white gloves on his hands and wears a black, furry hoodie under his shihaikusho. Personality Seren is quite a lazy person, yawning as soon as someone mentions 'work'. In fact, he has fake yawned so much, he can't help it if someone says work. Despite his laziness, Seren is a dutiful person and will get the job done if you actually manage to get him to do something. He also rarely shows emotion, earning him the title '''Poker Face and some even guess that if he played, he'd be good at it. However, through all those flaws is a kind and caring person that'd lay his life on the line for someone he cares about. Seren also has a low amount of patience and irritates easily, often descending into a grumpy mood once annoyed. He also has a good memory which he uses against people who tick him off. History Seren's life began in North Rukongai's 79th district. He had alway hated his life there as many had to kill to survive. He had always wondered why the Shinigami didn't care about them, only checking when something serious occured. From that day on, Seren disliked the Shinigami and all they stood for. He believed that those they found useless were dumped in the worst districts and ignored. Everytime a Shinigami visited he would kick dirt or mud at them, stick out his tongue and run off. Most found his anticts funny but, as it happened more frequently, Seren was singled out for it. He couldn't understand what they saw in those damn Shinigami. But one day his perspective changed when he was getting beaten up. In the heat of the fight, a Shinigami stepped in and helped him. It then iccured to him that not all Shinigami were as black as he had painted them. From that day on, a change went over him that could only be described as a miracle. Many years later, Seren applied and entered Shin'o Academy. While his grades weren't exemplery, they were still good. He went on to become a Shinigami and joined the Eighth Company. Powers & abilities * Zanjutsu: Seren's Zanjutsu skills are mediocre at best and for a good reason. Seren's low tolerance and patience prevented him from learning Zanjutsu as it required a lot of concentration and patience which Seren lacked. Some of his classmates and even the teachers doubted that he'd become a Shinigami which he just managed to do. His lack of patience prevented him from potentially gaining an officer's seat however, he made up for his loss by wielding his zanpakutō like a knife instead of a sword. * Hohō: Hohō is strangely enough, the one skill Seren excells at. Because it doesn't require staying in one place long or moving in a certain way, Seren goes all out when running and using flash step, making him easily one of the fastest Shinigami in his company. The only reason he isn't in the Second Division is because the captain disliked Seren's attitude. * Kidō: * Hakuda: Zanpakutō Giniro no Tenshi (銀色の天使, Silver Angel) is Seren's zanpakutō. In its' sealed state, Giniro looks like a chokutō with a straight blade, reminicent of a ninjatō's blade. The hilt is a pale white colour and is quite plain. Despite the sword's bland appearance, Seren can fight and fight fast with it, holding it like a knife which allows him to fight faster than normal. Shikai: The release command for Giniro no Tenshi is Spread your wings (あなたの翼を広げ, Anata no tsubasa o hiroge). Seren holds the sword's blade downwards, covering the top of the hilt with his other hand. When he releases it, it appears to glow white then forms into a rapier without a basket hilt. Instead the guard is flatish and bends into a snake. The hilt is black with a silver toggle on the end. Trivia *Seren's laid back lazy persona is inspired by the author as she is very lazy. *Seren's name is a play on the transliteration of Selena , greek goddess of the moon. As Selena is a girl name, Serena was shortened to Seren. *Seren's theme, as stated by the author is Take it all away by Red. *Seren likes onigiri and cake but hates dango. *The people he'd like to fight is all of Second squad as he holds a great grudge against them.